1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a nonvolatile data storage of a semiconductor device, a semiconductor memory device including a nonvolatile data storage and methods of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory device basically includes a transistor and a data storage. In recent years, various storage media (e.g., a magnetic tunneling junction (MTJ) cell included in a magnetic memory device), have been developed as substitutes for data storages.
Preferably, a semiconductor memory device has high integration, high operation speed, and superior nonvolatility sufficient to avoid loss of data stored therein even after power is switched off. On one hand, among widely used semiconductor memory devices, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) has advantages of a high integration and a high operation speed, but does not have nonvolatility. Accordingly, a DRAM loses all data after power is interrupted. On the other hand, a flash memory is nonvolatile, but has a lower integration and a lower operation speed than the DRAM.